The Bet
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: When Andre,Beck,Robbie,Jade and Cat think Tori can't write a song they make a bet. Who will win? ONESHOT!


Tori and her friends were writing a song. When Tori pitched an idea they all yelled at her, "Why don't you write your own song then?!" Jade yelled.

"Fine! Loser has to buy the infinity ring that's worth a 100 bucks." Tori screamed.

"We shall preform this at the Friday night jam!" Cat yelled.

Everyone left Tori's house. Tori sighed, she called her cousin Adam who can create epic beats. "Hey Adam?"

"Hey Tor!" Tori smiled.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure why?" Adam asked the young brunette.

"I made a bet with my friends and they left to make me create a song."

"Alright, come on over mini Vega." Adam said.

She smiled "Kay love you bye!"

* * *

Tori sighed "Why is this so hard?"

"Call Melina and Candice" Adam suggested.

"Genuis." Tori called her friends and once they came they worked on a song.

Tori sang, _"But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom. Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room" _ Tori began but stopped.

Melina started "We don't care were driving cadilacs in our dream" Once they got that down they created a epic song.

* * *

On Friday the gang except Tori went up.

For those who don't know me,  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way,yep  
24 hours a day  
'cause I'm hot like that

Every guy, everywhere  
just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always gets a ten,  
'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money  
flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me  
but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you're gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

If there was a question about my intentions,  
I'll tell ya  
I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell you to go to hell  
(I'm not a brat like that)  
I'm like a puzzle  
but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this,  
we can make some magic,  
I'm wrong like that

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

Well I'm not a trick you play,  
I'm wired a different way  
I'm not a mistake,  
I'm not a fake,  
It's set in my DNA  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
Don't change me  
(I can't be tamed)

I wanna fly,  
I wanna drive,  
I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby, by now you should know

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed  
I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

They smiled evilely and walked off stage.

* * *

Tori went up. "I wrote 3 songs, with my cousin Adam and 2 friends Melina and Candice." She started smiling, then continued "This first song is called Alive."

_Do what you gotta do  
Go ahead and say what you want  
I know you're thinkin' it  
And oh, I need your point of view  
A different side of you that I'm craving  
Let it sink in_

_If the time is right to lose it  
Then you gotta feel the digital love in me  
I promise not to make any excuses  
Cause freedom is this and  
I like the way you look so calm  
Everytime you touch me I'm hot as the sun  
You take my body right where I wanted to go  
Electrify my life boy you're making me feel  
You're making me feel  
Alive_

_Feel so alive, you're making me making me  
Feel so alive, oh let it sink, let it sink  
Feel so alive, oh boy  
You're making me feel, you're making me feel_

_Be who you need to be  
Baby take control of me  
I gotta a secret to keep  
I don't wanna sleep  
Baby keep me up all night in the best way_

If the time is right to show it  
Then you gotta feel the digital love inside  
And when you tell me where your going  
I wanna take you out of the way tonight  
Let's go  
Everytime you touch me I'm hot as the sun  
You take my body right where I wanted to go  
Electrify my life boy you're making me feel  
You're making me feel alive

Feel so alive, you're making me making me  
Feel so alive, oh let it sink, let it sink  
Feel so alive, oh boy  
You're making me feel, you're making me feel

Feel so alive  
Feel so alive  
You're making me feel  
La la la  
Feel so alive, you're making me making me  
Feel so alive, oh let it sink, let it sink  
Feel so alive, oh boy (oh boy)  
You're making me feel, you're making me feel  
Alive

Tori smiled, "Alright the next song is called Royals!" Tori smiled as everyone cheered.

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no post code envy_

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

My friends and I – we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money.

But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.

Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.

And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy

"Alright this last song is Light It Up!" The crowd went crazy.

_Lets Light it up!  
light it up, light it up  
Light it tonight,  
Lets light it up!  
Like shooting stars are  
burning light up the sky,  
lets light it up,  
light it up, light it up  
light it tonight,  
lets light it up  
L- Let the night,  
L- Let the diamonds,  
Sh- Shine in your eyes  
Light it up, Light it up  
Light it tonight,  
Lets light it up!  
Like shooting stars are  
burning light up the sky,  
lets light it up,  
light it up, light it up,  
light it tonight,  
lets light it up  
L- Let the night,  
L- Let the diamonds,  
Sh- Shine in your eyes  
Something bout the night  
is magic i cant explain,  
everytime the sun goes,  
down feel everything  
change,  
feel my body buzzing,  
feel my tempurature reach,  
every nights a brand new page,  
lets light it up!  
light it up, light it up  
Light it tonight,  
Lets light it up!  
Like shooting stars are  
burning light up the sky,  
lets light it up,  
light it up, light it up,  
light it tonight,  
lets light it up  
L- Let the night,  
L- Let the diamonds,  
Sh- Shine in your eyes  
light it up, light it up  
Light it tonight,  
Lets light it up!  
Like shooting stars are  
burning light up the sky,  
lets light it up,  
light it up, light it up,  
light it tonight,  
lets light it up  
L- Let the night,  
L- Let the diamonds,  
Sh- Shine in your eyes  
i feel you next to me,  
lost in a dream,  
i feel you close to me,  
my head is spinning,  
its spinning, its spinning  
its spinning,  
Yeah!  
Lets light it up!  
light it up, light it up  
Light it tonight,  
Lets light it up!  
Like shooting stars are  
burning light up the sky,  
lets light it up,  
light it up, light it up,  
light it tonight,  
lets light it up  
L- Let the night,  
L- Let the diamonds,  
Sh- Shine in your eyes  
light it up, light it up  
Light it tonight,  
Lets light it up!  
Like shooting stars are  
burning light up the sky,  
lets light it light it up, light it up,  
light it tonight,  
lets light it up  
L- Let the night,  
L- Let the diamonds,  
Sh- Shine in your eyes,  
light it up, light it up  
Light it tonight,  
Lets light it up!  
Like shooting stars are  
burning light up the sky,  
lets light it up,  
light it up, light it up,  
light it tonight,  
lets light it up  
L- Let the night,  
L- Let the diamonds,  
Sh- Shine in light it up, light it up  
Light it tonight,  
Lets light it up!  
Like shooting stars are  
burning light up the sky,  
lets light it light it up, light it up,  
light it tonight,  
lets light it up  
L- Let the night,  
L- Let the diamonds,  
Sh- Shine in your eyes,  
your eyes _

"Thank you guys for being a amazing crowd!" Tori smiled exiting the stage.

* * *

"Alright guys! Now lets vote on the best song tonight!" Lane said excited. "Make some noise for Jade,Andre,Cat,Robbie and Beck!" Lane said only a few people cheered.

"Now if you like Tori's performance. Make some noise!" Lane said and the whole crowd went nuts. Tori smiled.

"Thank you guys!" Tori smiled.

* * *

The next day everyone bought Tori the infinity ring and a matching colour.

From:

Cat-Pink

Andre-Lime Green

Jade-Red

Robbie-Blue

Beck-Purple

* * *

Tori wore each different rings throughout the week and continued to.

* * *

_**That's my Oneshot it sucked! I'm sorry! Here's the list of Songs in Order:**_

_**Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus**_

_**Alive by Chrystina Sayers**_

_**Royals by Lorde**_

_**Light It Up- AJ Lee entrance theme.**_

_**Thanks for reading my Oneshot and please review**_


End file.
